


墓碑都市的游魂（1-6.5）

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 5.0主线后爱梅特赛尔克复活
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 4





	墓碑都市的游魂（1-6.5）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER防爆破搬运  
> lofter地址：http://qibaimohei.lofter.com

一、争执与决裂

“……你真的要走？”

兜帽和红色面具下的神色晦暗不明，只是他的语气已经没有往日惯有的讽刺与戏谑。

“这里已经没有我能做的事了，我会离开亚马乌罗提。”她的声音很轻，但其中的意志已没有转圜的余地：“我会去已经被灾害侵害的都市，寻找减小损害的方法。”

“这已经是唯一的方法了！”他忍不住提高了音调，却连自己也能发现自己语调中的彷徨。

“这不是唯一的方法，这只是如同往常一样滥用我们的力量的方法。”她抬起头，直视面前的男人，眼神似乎要透过面具扎进他的心脏：“……你们为什么从来都不去直视，‘灾害’会开始显现的真正原因？”

坐镇爱梅特赛尔克之位的人咬紧了牙关，但最终未再吐露任何词句。而她在短暂沉默之后也露出了苦笑：“抱歉，我有点迁怒你了。这个事情明明已经在辩论桌上提起过很多次。”

她走近一步，抬起手触及他的白发，拂过他的眼睛，最后轻轻点在了面具的眉心位置：“又皱起来了。”

“……………………你又看不见。”他低低地回到，捉住她的手从自己的面具上挪开，却没有放开的意思。

“就算看不见我也知道。”她咕哝了一句，任由他攥着自己的手，两个人又都暂时地陷入了沉默。

“计划已经开始了，这个都市已经有半数的人让自己化为了纯粹的力量。”他最终打破了沉默，语气静谧地如同一滩死水：“就算你离开这里，也……”

“什么都改变不了？”她笑了起来，笑容一如既往：“也许吧。但是我没办法因为这个理由就放任自己去袖手旁观这个错误的流向。”

“‘我们’的力量太过强大了，爱梅特赛尔克。‘我们人类’。”她低下头，盯着两人交握的手，淡淡地说到：“虽然我已经没办法得知灾害最初开始的源头，但是它的扩大却如同预测。”

“我们的力量已经超过了这行星能够承载的上限，而这个计划甚至还在加剧这种演变。”

“成功的话‘佐迪亚克’就可以重新孕育失去的一切。”他反驳到，主席拉哈布雷亚已经无数次在辩论桌上重申这个主张，但没有一次说服眼前顽固的她，这一次他也明白依然是徒劳无功。

“在那之后呢？拥有如此强大力量的佐迪亚克，又该处于什么位置？那是纯粹力量的聚合物，祂只会继续索求更多的力量。那是没有尽头的深渊，我们终究会被自己的创造物吞噬殆尽，并且拉着这个星球一起陪葬。”

“我……”他还想说点什么，但是她已经挣开了他的手，覆上了他的眼睛。

“你现在也依然看着吗，那片冥河？”

她的语气中带着无可辩驳的后悔与哀伤。

“我明白，一旦计划开始，一旦同胞的牺牲已经造成，你就无法脱身了——因为你能看见，你会一直看见，那些选择牺牲的尊贵生命。”

要是你没有这样的眼睛、要是我能更早地……她的声音逐渐变得轻不可闻，最终消散在空气之中。她收回了手，退后数步，转过了身。

背影之中只剩下了决绝。

“该说的都已经说完了。”她背对着他向前迈出一步，又停了下来。

“再见了，哈迪斯。”她低下头抓住自己的手腕，身形微微颤抖着似乎在忍耐什么，但最终挺直了身体，一步一步远离了。

爱梅特赛尔克定在原地注视着她远去的身影，喉咙仿佛被砂砾堵塞吐不出一字一句——从前他就一直是在亚马乌罗提等待她回来的那个人，但是这一次，恐怕等待已经再无用处。

“……永别了，珀尔塞福涅。”

二、分裂

再次见到她的时候，已经是对佐迪亚克的第二次献祭结束——‘灾害’的平息已经进入了尾声。这个星球依然满目疮痍，但至少被害已经不再扩大，生命在‘神’的力量下开始复苏。

在这个时点，她回来了。

……而他最开始甚至没有认出她来。

她的灵魂之光变得极为黯淡，犹如往日之影，多年的奔波和跋涉使她的身影看上去几乎在破碎边缘，然而，即便如此。

她面具后的目光却依然如同过去一般清亮。

他在难以置信地辨认之后冲向她，无视了身后拉哈布雷亚‘废物’的咒骂。

她毫无芥蒂地接受了他的拥抱，轻笑着拍着他的肩膀。然而在凑近了之后爱梅特赛尔克发现她的状况远比刚才发现的更加触目惊心——不仅自身保有的以太大量减少，连灵魂之上也充满了裂痕。

“你……为什么会……！”他焦急地质问着，伸出手想要使用魔法修复她，却被她按下了。

“是我自己造成的，没事。”她伸出手指轻轻点了一下他的眉心——就连那手指上也布满了伤痕：“离开的时候我说了，想要寻求其他阻止灾害扩大的方法，就是这个。”

“我封印了自己的力量。把以太从体内抽出，形成了水晶状的固体。”她从袍子中拿出一块柱状水晶，示意给爱梅特赛尔克：“我已经几乎不能使用创造魔法，但我停留的城市的同胞也都认可并效仿了我，那个城市的灾害在佐迪亚克被召唤前就停止了扩散并且自行缩小了。”

她抬起头看着他，眼中倒映着整片星海：“这就是我找到的方法。”

“事到如今你还回到亚马乌罗提做什么，委员会的脱离者。”拉哈布雷亚这时走上前来，蔑视地撇了她一眼：“要是你在之前至少将自己献给我们的神佐迪亚克，我还能承认你不负曾经身为十四人之一的荣誉。”

“从最开始我就不认可这个计划，首席拉哈布雷亚。”她平静地无视了拉哈布雷亚的奚落，淡淡回应到：“今天我带来了认可我的同胞——他们是来自亚马乌罗提以外都市的所有同伴，我们前来质询委员会关于今后的意向。”

爱梅特赛尔克这时才注意到了她身后的人群——他几乎在讶异居然在亚马乌罗提之外还存在如此多的同胞，而曾经的首府除了委员会和维持必要机能的人员以外，因为大部分的同胞都已经选择将自己献祭给佐迪亚克，业已几近空城。

“我听闻，委员会决定在重生的生命成长之后，将其收割继续献祭给佐迪亚克，这个消息是否属实？”她继续维持着平静发问，但话语中波涛汹涌，锋芒毕露。

拉哈布雷亚点了点头：“这正是委员会今后的方针。将成长之后的生命以太献给我们的神，得以让牺牲的同胞们复活——我们将会重现亚马乌罗提曾经的荣光。”

她闭上了眼睛，呼吸变得短暂而急促，破败的身形微微颤抖着。而等她再次睁开眼，爱梅特赛尔克在那之中看见了如火的愤怒。

“我希望、我们希望，委员会能撤销这个决议。”她一字一顿地说着，紧紧盯着拉哈布雷亚，保持着最大限度的冷静和尊重，确保自己的意思传达给他，但换来的只是首席的一声嗤笑。

“仅仅是一群连奉献自己都做不到的乌合之众，又有什么脸面来要求我们放弃拯救那些尊贵的同胞。”

她的怒火终究无法再抑制。

“拉哈布雷亚！你到底还要傲慢到什么时候？！我们没有资格要求我们以外的生命为我们所收割和献祭！”

“我们当然有，这些新生的生命本就是因为真神佐迪亚克的力量才产生的。”拉哈布雷亚似乎已经厌倦了和她的对话，丢下这一句就转身准备离开。

“然而这灾害本就因为我们自身而起！但是这个星球受到灾害波及的却不仅仅是我们！你有什么资格……！”

“住口！”拉哈布雷亚转回头来，面具后的眼神透露着恼羞成怒：“这只是你毫无根据的臆测！”

“不是臆测！我们已经证明了！在海对岸的都市，在更多亚马乌罗提之外的地方，我们实践了这个方法，封印自己多余的力量。灾害在佐迪亚克被召唤前就开始可控！多少次我们派遣了使者前往亚马乌罗提报告这件事，但是你从来不肯听！”

“我们的同胞已经牺牲了自己成为了平息灾害的力量，你要说他们的牺牲是徒劳无功吗！！”拉哈布雷亚恼怒的声音已经接近咆哮，但并不能让同样愤怒的她退后一步。

“我从来不曾这么说，也不曾这么想，拉哈布雷亚。你明明应该明白。”她收敛了声音中的怒气，但语调变得更加冷硬：“你变了。曾经的你从来不会如此蔑视生命——那些不属于我们、也不属于我们的造物的生命。”

爱梅特赛尔克有些茫然地看着两个人之间的争执——他从以前开始就隐约明白她的主张，但是封印削减自身的力量这件事是从来没有人做过的，更遑论在灾害来临大家更需要自保的力量的时候。他犹豫了，而在他犹豫的期间，拉哈布雷亚已经通过了召唤佐迪亚克的计划，牺牲与奉献早早地提上了日程。

等到那个时候，他已经没有了后路——视界中的冥河充斥着同胞的因为灾害逝去的灵魂，而更糟的是那些牺牲了自己献祭给佐迪亚克的，他们甚至无法回归冥界。城市的街道上，人越来越稀少。她终于对委员会感到失望，选择了离开，而他也失去了选择和她一起走的最后选项。

如果从最初开始……打断了他的思考的，是他从来不曾听过她用过的语气。

“我最后问一遍：委员会是否愿意听从同胞的呼吁，停止对佐迪亚克献祭。”

“做梦。”拉哈布雷亚一口回绝了她的最终通牒，仿佛已经没有任何可以和她说的话一样转身打算离去。爱梅特赛尔克一瞬间想要阻止他——至少应该让拉哈布雷亚认真听一下她的想法，然而就在这时，异变发生了。

他听到身后的她发出低沉的哀叹，他转回头去看到她的目光正好对着自己——她艰难地对自己露出一个笑容，对他吐出了最后一句话。

“抱歉了，哈迪斯。”

她脱下了面具，扔在了地面上。这是一个信号，她身后的人们也纷纷脱下面具掷于地面。

她举起了手上的水晶，和她身后的同胞一起。

“我本来也并不想用这个方法的，拉哈布雷亚。”她的语气中已经没有任何情绪：“但是也许在佐迪亚克被召唤的时候，就已经注定了这个结局。你们的造神已经脱离了控制，我最后的希望就是你可以答应就此收手，那么至少……”

她痛苦地闭上了眼睛，再次睁开时，光芒从她的全身四散。

“我们伟大的光之水晶海德林啊，请倾听您的召唤者的请求吧！”

她身后的人们也都一起发出了鸣叫，巨大的共振回响着，冲击着在场的所有人。拉哈布雷亚的表情一下变得骇人无比，试图上前阻止他们召唤的进程，但却被涌出的风压压制着不断后退。

而爱梅特赛尔克却觉得自己已经什么都听不见了。

他紧紧地盯着她越发破碎的身体和灵魂，全身全灵只剩下一个念头。

快停下。

快停下。

快停下！！

他的喉咙发出了不受控制的支离破碎的喊叫，试图冲到她面前阻止她的召唤，但是拉哈布雷亚抓住了他的袍子大吼着让他后退。光芒越来越盛，参与召唤的同胞手中的水晶都已经碎裂并汇入空中，巨大的水晶聚合体在头顶显现，膨胀。

“封印佐迪亚克吧！！！”

光明充满了整个亚马乌罗提，拉哈布雷亚撑起的防壁只来得及笼罩住爱梅特赛尔克和艾里迪布斯。防护罩外的一切都开始崩塌，最终一束最强盛的光束从巨大的光之水晶这射出，光的洪流涌向以太界中的黑洞，他们的神，佐迪亚克。

爱梅特赛尔克的腿失去了支撑跪倒在了防护罩里，但他的眼睛始终无法从光芒中心的她身上移开——她的兜帽早就被掀开，长长的头发飞扬在空中，然后下一秒。

她碎裂了。

巨大的裂痕布满了她的全身和灵魂，在她被撕裂前一秒爱梅特赛尔克看到她最后往这边看了一眼，嘴唇微微煽动，但是他听不到。

这就是旧世界的毁灭和十四个世界的新生。

三、梦境

从踏入那个幻影铸就的都市亚马乌罗提的那一天以来，每次入睡她都不可控制地陷入清晰而又真实的梦境。。

然而和以前超越之力发动以第三人视角见到的场景不同，这一次的梦境都是第一视角的连绵不绝的日常。梦境中所有出现的人类，全都笼罩在淡淡的不同色的光晕之后，模糊了外貌与身形。而他们的话语只有嗡然作响的震动能传到自己耳边，但是神奇的是自己能够完全理解他们在说什么。

梦境中的自己时而在野外盯着各种生物记录及思考，时而沉浸在巨大的图书馆的书堆之中，时而在辩论室与人争论，时而构筑新的创造魔法——充实的、幸福的、犹如浸泡在温和无波的水体之中。

在那些记忆的断片里和自己持有交流的人群中，出现次数最多的，一位有着如同春日嫩芽一般的鲜绿色光晕，而另一位发出的光芒则如同晴朗的星夜。

日常还在继续。

某一天，星夜的那个他急切地来到身边，他的话语的震动变得比平时高亢而不安，然而梦中的自己的心境在短暂的惊讶之后变得无比……幸福。

真是奇怪，在那之前的每一天明明也非常幸福，但是在那个场景之后，世界的色彩好像都越发鲜艳了起来。

她睁开了眼睛，茫然地盯着着头顶的天花板，好一阵子才回过神来自己在水晶都的公寓。

好重。四肢，身体，内心，全部。

仿佛是和被包裹在水体浮游的梦境中形成对照一般，刚醒来的身体怠惰地让她感觉几乎下不了床。

她勉强坐起到床边，把脸埋在手心深深地叹了一口气。

梦中的自己周身包裹着万能感和主宰感，仿佛只要愿意就能做到一切。与之对比的现实世界却被无所不在的重力和无力感包围，她坐在床边好几分钟才勉强回复了实感，站起身来。

洗漱台附带的镜子中，她睁着两只附带深深的黑眼圈的眼睛，盯着自己苍白的面容。

要说关于梦的头绪，那可多到像山一样，然而……

她再次大大地叹了一口气。

说实话，从那天开始她就一直在回避再次踏入亚马乌罗提。并不是因为厌恶或是害怕——那个幻影城市太过温柔也太过寂寞，走在其中她不免被巨大的怀念和后悔感所包围，那些美丽而巨大的建筑物也仿佛都要将她压倒一般，所有的一切都在不断地提醒着她，冀望着她能够回忆起什么。

在拯救第一世界的旅途中，她已经受够了那个无影的旁敲侧击。明明双方都不可能妥协，但是那个男人似乎依旧在心底希冀着她能够记起什么，挽回什么。

真是笨蛋啊，那个男人。就算在上古时代自己曾经是‘某个人’，在完全不同的世界生存，拥有不同的经历走过不同的人生的自己，也不可能和他记忆中的人重合了。

她晃了晃脑袋，把梦境的残留从脑中赶出，简单洗漱完毕后走出了公寓大门。

——————————————————

“以上，就是关于这次水晶塔探索的结果。”她将一起探索的小队整理好的资料的重要部分简单和水晶公说明了一下，就将手中的纸束递给了他。水晶公在道谢之后接过，但没有马上开始翻看，而是有些担心地望向她的脸。

“英雄，你最近是不是没有休息好？”

她微微愣了一下，随即露出了苦笑：“已经这么明显了？其实也没什么大不了的，不过最近做的梦比较多，睡眠有些浅。”

“梦？”水晶公迟疑了一下：“是这么影响休息的噩梦吗，难道那个房间还有你之前说的幽灵……？”

“与其说是噩梦倒不如说……啊没事，应该不是那一回事。”她含糊地应了一下，脑中一瞬间浮现出了已经将灵魂托付融于自己的阿尔博特，不知道怎么解释也并不太想解释：“总之并没有什么大问题，我今天会早点休息的，没必要担心。”

“好的，那这边解析的事情就交给我，今天就请你好好休息吧，英雄殿下。”水晶公将手上的资料收起，像是催促一般开始把她往房间外推：“你可别又中途跑去其他地方哦，好好回房间休息。”

她对友人担心的举动回报以微笑，点了点头就转身打算离开，但是还没走出几步路，又听到背后的水晶公以有些踟躇的语调再次开口：“……那个，如果你对这个状态已经有头绪的话，还是早点解决为妙……我是这么觉得的。”

她内心一惊，但是没有停下脚步，装作不在意一般向背后挥了挥手，离开了水晶公的房间。

————————————

她坐在床边翻开了书本试图转移一点注意力，但是在发现自己盯着一行字几分钟以后也理解不了书上到底在讲什么的时候自暴自弃地把书丢回了桌子上。

不想入睡，不想再看见那个梦境了——她甚至想过干脆药房去要一点能让人昏迷的药水，但是直觉让她放弃了这个举动——恐怕这除了让药房的职员感到奇怪以外对她的梦境并不会有什么影响。

她像是对着杀父仇人一样盯着柔软的被子好几分钟，在内心对自己鼓劲：我可是这个世界最厉害的暗之战士，我可以，我才不怕睡觉。在确保做好了万全的心理建设之后，她带着稍许悲壮的表情爬上了床，盖上了被子。

在被睡意吞没前，她的潜意识对她发出了强烈的警告，但是她却已经被钉死在床上没办法反悔了。

————————————

仿佛被柔滑的丝绸层层包裹的梦境日常再次展开了，她在内心不知道是失望还是松了一口气，然而没几分钟，平稳的希望就被打破了。

灾厄之兽。

消息传到亚马乌罗提的时点，海对岸已经有一个都市被毁灭了。

十四人紧急召开了会议和辩论，然而数次都没有达成有效的结论——是直接派人支援？还是现在开始搜查灾害的原因？抑或……辩论没有休止，古代人有着近乎无限的时间，他们从来不觉得讨论任何议题会有什么时间限制，然而这次不一样了。

在无休止的辩论之中，灾害扩大了，终于已经没有多少时间留给他们了。

拉哈布雷亚近乎粗暴地通过了创造星球意志的方针——这并不让她惊讶，他本来就是创造院的学者出身，他现在也认为自己的幻想造物可以解决一切问题。

那之后的梦境断片开始前进地飞快——决裂、漂泊、短暂的重逢和………………永别。

自己飘浮在光中，头顶是巨大的母水晶——海德林。

她有些漠然地抬起头看着头顶，感受从四面八方撕扯着自己的身体和灵魂的力量——也许因为这是梦境，这撕扯并不让她感到疼痛。

就快要结束了，她的内心一阵轻松，分不清这是来自梦境外的自己还是梦境内的自己，最后，她转回头。

就连灵魂被分裂都不曾感受过的疼痛击中了她的心脏。

别露出这样的表情，别露出这么绝望的眼神，求求你。

她一下从梦中惊醒，像是溺水之后刚爬上岸的人一样呼吸急促并干呕。她跳下床，犹如困兽一般在房间里打了好几个转，待发抖的四肢终于多少平静下来之后终于下定决心发动了传送。

————————————————

凝固在灭亡前一天的亚马乌罗提依然平静而美丽，她不知道爱梅特赛尔克到底用了多少以太来构筑这个巨大的墓碑，至少时至今日幻影依然没有消失的迹象。

她漫无目的地走在巨大的建筑群中，看着犹如庞大而温厚的鲸鱼一样的古代人重复着生前的对话和动作，然后路过了一个拐角。

她记得这里。她记得在刚踏入这个城市的那天，一个对灾害感到恐惧的古代人对她说的话。

“所以，千万不要离开心爱的人……千万不要哦……”

“事到如今……就算记起这些……又能……”

泪水消无声息地融入了空无一人的海底。

四、非本意的复活

不对劲。

要说什么不对劲，从能感受到不对劲这点就已经够不对劲了。

爱梅特赛尔克睁开了不应存在的双眼，看到了横亘在自己面前的巨大光之水晶。

“…………………………”

如果他现在还有形体，肯定也只能露出一副哑口无言的奇怪表情。

为什么我还没消散？

冷静，他告诉自己。我可是活过了悠长时间的古代人（虽然大部分时间都在睡）我的历史可比海德林还要长，没什么好慌张的。

在他还在努力思考头绪的时候（也许是因为灵魂被那一光之斧子中和了太多，思考速度降低了不少），眼前的水晶将声音送进了他不存在的耳朵。

“欢迎，佐迪亚克的使徒。”

这老套的开场白让他不禁失笑出声。

“失敬失敬，要是我现在还有形体一定给您行个礼——吾等的死对头，海德林。”

也不知是不是他话中的讥讽传给了母水晶，那之后过了好一会海德林都没有再发出什么思念波，最后沉不住气的还是他。

“所以？为什么没有让我就此消散？难不成你还真是专门来看败犬的笑话的？”

又经过了不知道多久的沉默，亦或是星球内部本就没有时间的概念，海德林才终于又发出了信号。

“汝……灵魂中的黑暗之力并未被完全中和，其依然与佐迪亚克相连。吾现今勉力维持星球光暗之均衡……如若吞噬汝之灵魂，均衡势必动摇……”

“故……佐迪亚克的使徒，曾经的上古之人啊，成为人之子经历世间一旬吧——彼时，愿汝之魂魄终可回归汝熟知之冥界。”

“去吧！”

“什…………！”

还没等爱梅特赛尔克抗议，他就感觉一股拉扯着自己的力量，本不应该存在于眼界之中的原初世界星球出现在自己遥远的下方。

“倾听……感受……思考……”

“愿你有水晶的加护。”

他一肚子粗口还没来得及骂出口，就强制眼前一黑，失去了意识。

——————————

黑夜之中，两个穿着大大的罩袍将脸盖得的严严实实的人鬼鬼祟祟地抬着一个约有一人长的大箱子，走在前往附近河流的路上。

“唉，你说我们怎么就这么倒霉，这都已经是最后一个了，焚化炉居然坏了……”

“是啊，芝诺斯陛下还命令今天之内一定要全部处理完……找谁说理去，我可不敢违抗那位大人的命令，不然连个全尸都捞不着。”

“还好附近有个河，往那一扔就算不沉最后也是冲到阿拉米格那边去了，有什么问题肯定也找不到我们头上。”

“终于到了！”“可重死我了！”

两个人有些粗暴地将箱子——或者说棺材扔在了河边的地上，靠着箱子就开始喘气，其中一个人的兜帽掉了下来，露出里面帝国制式头盔。

“诶我说……这个……尸体？上穿的衣服，看起来料子还挺高级的？”一个士兵靠着棺材，探着头往里看，另一个闻言也把头探了过去看了一眼，点了点头。

“的确挺高级的。”

“……”

“……”

两个帝国兵面面相觑了一会，都在等对方说出自己心里在想的那个小小的外快方案。

“要不咱们……把衣服扒了再把这玩意给丢河里？看起来能卖不少钱呢，怪可惜的。”终于，其中一位按捺不住，开口说到。

“……不会遭报应吧？毕竟这个可是……”

“唉没事吧？都烧了那么多个了要遭报应也轮不到现在？”

“可是……”

他们俩热烈地讨论着，等到发现眼前的“棺材”发生了异变的时候，已经晚了。

“你——们——啊——”

近乎狰狞地拖长语调的声音在夜半响起，一个黑影踹开棺材的盖子，坐了起来。

“讨论地.很是.愉快嘛？啊？？你们——准备扒谁的衣服…………？”

“也——和——我——说——说——看——啊——？”

一双蕴含着怒气的金色眼睛在昏暗的夜晚闪闪发光。

五、所谓人类

——沉重

穿着罩袍带着兜帽的男人拖着缓慢的脚步走在干燥无风空无一人的大地上。

——迟钝

一只小型魔物向着他冲来，他下意识地抬起手发出一束光束，却打偏了——虽然也吓走了魔物，但他看着只在地面激起一个小坑的魔法痕迹，眉头深深地拧了起来，用另外一只手抓紧了铳枪。

——脆弱

曾经并不需要睡眠和进食的身体因为跋涉而困顿疲惫，他举起水袋，喝光了最后一口水，因为口中被风沙灌满的苦涩味道呛了起来。他终于把水袋扔在了地上，对着天空忍无可忍地大吼起来。

“什么‘你的魂魄还是和佐迪亚克联系在一起，现在吞噬了你会打破均衡’啊！！！你这也算是最古老的的蛮神之一吗混账海德林！！！！”

他四仰八叉地张开手脚倒在了基拉巴尼亚干涸的大地上，晴朗无云的天空也像是在嘲笑他一样——他抬起手盖在了失去了面具的眼睛上，阳光太过刺眼了。

“……哈哈……哈……这到底是什么恶质的刁难，事到如今却要我用这种‘残次品’的身体活下去吗……”

他曾经深信那会是最后的战斗，所以使用了真名——那是他最后的私心，不管最后留下的会是谁，他都希望留在她脑海里的名字不仅仅是作为无影的爱梅特赛尔克。

老好人的她一定会记住的吧，即使已经不会再想起任何遗失的古老记忆。

谁能想到事情会转变成现在这种狼狈的局面。

干脆直接就这样在这里被太阳晒死算了，他脑内也不是没有出现过这种自暴自弃的方案。至少按照那个混账蛮神的说法推测，只要现在作为‘残次品’的自己再死去一次，应该就不会再有下一次了。然而……

一股无名火从他的心底缓缓烧起，他不知道怎么去形容这种感觉。只是他清晰的知道，如果真的选择了这种方法，那么他就，

输了。

他咬紧了牙齿，嘴角扭曲了起来，一边在内心倾泻着对海德林的粗口，一边再次站起身，整理好兜帽，拖着沉重的步伐向着前方的落脚点继续前进。

——————————

爱梅特赛尔克终于来到阿拉基利的时候已经入夜，除了少数放哨的阿拉米格解放军以外已经没有什么人在街道外面。他趁着他们换班的时候进入了城镇，在一幢房子的背阴角落坐了下来——这具加雷安人的身体让他没办法光明正大地在阿拉米格地区随意暴露行踪，他一边嚼着在路上用初代皇帝的衣服换来的干粮，一边在内心继续迁怒海德林，选择性无视了当初选了加雷安人附身并且造成这种局面的就是他自己。

“什么人？”正当他耽于思考的时候，一个背着帝国制式盾牌但是穿着阿拉米格解放军服装的男人走近了他躲藏的地方。爱梅特赛尔克一时愣住了，懊恼于自己的疏忽，甚至一时不知道该怎么回应这问话。

那个男人似乎并没有抱有恶意，走近了之后只是奇怪地盯了他一会，然后问他为什么不去旅馆投宿。

还真是哪壶不开提哪壶，爱梅特赛尔克腹诽着，保持着沉默在内心思考怎么应对——若是这个男人引来了其他人，那自己也不得不……

然而那个男人却在沉思了一秒之后，走过来坐在了他的旁边。

“我以前也经常藏在这——我是说阿拉米格解放之后，我曾经是帝国军人。啊抱歉，我的名字叫鲍特。”

名叫鲍特的金发平原人族男人看着夜空，自顾自地说着：“那个时候我觉得自己已经没有活下去的必要了：家人已经不在，即使活下去也只是给这个城镇的居民添麻烦而已。然而现在我有了新的家人，也被阿拉米格军宽恕了，在这个城镇开始了新的生活……人生真的什么都可能发生呢。”

男人有些不好意思地笑了起来，挠了挠头发。

“抱歉，我也不知道自己想说什么……那个，你是加雷马人吧？”他突然压低了声音，看向了一直保持沉默的爱梅特赛尔克。

爱梅特赛尔克内心一惊，下意识地抓紧了手上的铳枪，但是鲍特慌慌张张地按住了他：“啊啊啊抱歉我并不是这个意思！那个，我刚才也说了我以前也是帝国军人，所以多少也比较容易分辨出……我不是想要告发你！帝国最近又开始内乱了，有逃亡出来的人也并不奇怪……”

“这一代晚上的气温还是很低的，难得到了城镇，想要消除疲劳还是好好的找个房间睡一觉比较好。我可以向旅馆的老板娘说明你的情况。”鲍特看他气氛没再那么紧绷，又继续说了下去。

“……你就不怕我是帝国的奸细？”过了许久，爱梅特赛尔克才终于开口。

“啊这个啊……一个是因为，帝国人就算派奸细一般也不会派加雷安人，这种麻烦的活一般都是派给有家人被扣留的各个行省的帝国军人，从外表上也不容易被怀疑吧？”

“还有就是……”鲍特又不好意思地挠了挠头发：“你……和当时的我，气氛有点像，所以我个人觉得你应该不会是……”

爱梅特透过兜帽的阴影看向那个男人，并不明白他到底想要表达什么。

鲍特注意到了他的目光，犹豫了一会还是继续说到：“就是那种……犹豫自己还该不该活下去的气氛。”

爱梅特赛尔克没有做声，鲍特也就自顾自地说了下去：“虽然我不知道你是因为什么想要离开帝国，不过这种世道，人人背后都有些说不清的过去，我也不想追问你。但是，因为我曾经被那个英雄所拯救，虽然我没办法做到像她一样厉害，但至少我也想要拉一把和当初的我相似的人。”

“那个……英雄……？”一直无动于衷的他终于因为这个单词稍微动摇了一下，鲍特看到他有了反应，也兴奋了起来。

“果然你也知道那个英雄吧！那个人真的很厉害，威名肯定也传到帝国内部了！”

鲍特冲他招了招手示意他跟着过来：“我们去旅馆聊吧！待在这也不方便说话。”

爱梅特赛尔克在原地踌躇了一下，但是看样子鲍特是铁定了心要把他拉去旅馆，他嫌麻烦似的叹了一口气，拖着脚步跟上了对方的步伐。

六、无影会梦见人类的天堂吗？

“……”

“…………”

“……………………”

“……怎、怎么了？干嘛都这么盯着我……”第一世界的救世主——传说中的暗之战士有点心虚地后退了一步，想要躲开同伴们的死亡凝视，却被站在她后方叉着腰的气鼓鼓的水晶公堵住了去路。

四面楚歌。

首先上前一步的是阿尔菲诺。

“早上4点，鳍人潮池。然后是6点27分，出现在工匠村。7点43分，游末邦。”

“10点55分，图姆拉村。13点11分，水晶都。”水晶公把手上的纸卷敲的啪啪作响。

“那个……13点59分，上路客栈……”琳也怯生生的出了声，桑克瑞德摸了摸她的头接下去说道：“16点01分，经由鼹灵集市前往络尾聚落，短暂停留后穿过雷克兰德区域前往伊尔美格。”

“20点07分，群花馆。在几乎和每个妖精都玩过游戏以后0点05分前往云村。把云村的！每！一！只！阿马罗都！撸了一遍！”阿莉塞双手叉腰，把‘每一只’几个字重点发音：“凌晨2点左右，行踪不明！推测前往地点：黑风海亚马乌罗提！以上！”

她挠了挠脸颊咕哝着：“……怎么会这么详细……”

阿莉塞被她的态度气地直跳脚：“你啊，就没有其他要说的吗！比如说，你的休！息！时！间！到底是分配到了哪个异次元了！！！”

“……啊哈哈……哈…………撸阿马罗算是……在休息？”她扭过头讪笑了几声，不知道该怎么作答。

阿莉塞脑门上的青筋加倍了。

“好的，我算是充分明白了，你完全没有在反省。”她拍了拍手：“动手吧，于里昂热！”

“……诶？”还没等她反应过来，于里昂热就已经毫不留情地拎起了她的领子，在说了一声‘失礼了’之后，直接把她丢向了观星室内侧通往原初世界的传送门。

“？？！？？”

“听好了，在你那对熊猫眼消失之前不许回来！你敢回来我也绝对会把你再丢回去的！给！我！好！好！休！息！！”在她穿回原初世界之前，看到的最后场景就是阿莉塞单手叉腰指着她大喊的样子。

被强制遣返了。

她呆在原地好几分钟，看着原初世界熟悉的风景茫然不知所措——姑且因为害怕会被发现几乎没有睡觉，她还特意避开了玛托雅妈妈、不对、雅修特拉所在的拉凯提卡大森林，却没想到所有同伴都集合在一起把她的行程抖了个底儿掉。

真是爱操心的一群人……总之先去石之家露个面吧，她嘀咕着迈开了步伐。

——————

她到达石之家的时候，塔塔露正通过通讯贝和什么人在联络，看到她走进来脸上顿时露出了“糟糕了”的表情。塔塔露背过身似乎并不想让刚回来的光之战士听见自己在联络什么，但是情况又由不得她另找时间地点再去联络，所以虽然她在石之家里冲来冲去左躲右闪，讨论的内容还是被光之战士听了个七七八八。

“伽黎亚派在阿拉基利地区又召唤了美神？”

“啊哇哇哇……还是被听见了……”塔塔露慌慌张张地在原地蹦跶着： “但是这次不要紧的！伽黎亚派现在能入手的水晶一直都在控制中，这次她们手上的水晶量也不够她们召唤出完全的吉祥天女！那种程度的蛮神当地阿拉米格军队也可以应对，我们拂晓也是根据之前英雄你的战斗经验好好训练过他们的！！所以这次你就不用担心好好休息吧！”

“谢谢你，塔塔露。”她看着像小仓鼠一样蹦来蹦去的塔塔露，竭力忍住了想要摸摸她头的欲望：“不过现在也不是睡觉的时间吧？我就过去看看情况，就当是个保险好了。”

“啊呜……那你保证如果没出问题的话就要早点回来休息哦！”塔塔露见状也知道肯定拦不住光之战士，只好眼泪汪汪地要求她保证之后放她走了。

——————————

待她到达阿拉基利，她就发现塔塔露说的情况的确属实——就那么点时间差，和美神的战斗甚至已经结束了，在场的阿拉米格军人已经开始拘束那些因为被精炼而变得呆呆楞楞的伽黎亚派阿难陀族。她暗自松了一口气，想想自己也没什么其他事，就不打算打扰他们了，准备悄悄离开，没想到还没等她转身，一个人就发现了她并且兴奋地叫住了她。

“啊，是英雄大人！！好久不见！！”

一个穿着阿拉米格军队服的金发的平原人族男性一边朝她挥手一边跑了过来，她凝神一看，认出了是谁。

“你是……鲍特？你加入阿拉米格军了？”

“没错没错！有英雄你的介入和当地老百姓的担保，对我的审问很快就结束了！现在已经没有谁会介意我曾经是帝国军人的事情，大家都一样是阿拉米格军的一员了！”

她微笑着冲他点头，周围渐渐也有些军人发现了‘英雄’的到来而围了过来。鲍特继续兴奋地说到：“对了，英雄你看到了吗！虽然也许还没办法应对被完美召唤的美神，但是现在这个程度已经完全可以靠我们自己应对了！没有伤亡！也没有人被精炼！这也是多亏了英雄你啊！！”

她笑着摇了摇头又点了点头——是因为这战绩虽然有自己留下的攻略方法，但毕竟还是全靠他们本身自己的训练。

一个凑过来的阿拉米格军人突然想起什么似的说了起来。

“不过说起精炼，刚才还真险啊。没想到那个地方刚好有个小孩子……要是那个神秘旅客没有出手的话那个孩子就差点要被精炼了……诶？那个人呢？刚才还在这的？”

神秘旅客？她歪了歪头将探寻的目光投向鲍特，他四下望了望，冲着她招了招手，稍微远离了点人群才有些为难地压低声音开口。

“是这样的……那个人是昨天半夜刚到阿拉基利的。他……是个加雷安人。”

“也许是顾忌自己的身份，他开始并没有去旅馆投宿……基于个人经验我觉得他不是什么帝国方面派来的探子，所以我就和旅馆老板娘打点了一下，让他住下了……今天在他正打算离开的时候好巧不巧就……”鲍特尴尬地抓了抓头发，继续说到。

“本来其实经过平时的训练，今天这种状况靠我们这个小队早就已经可以完美应对了。不过运气不好的是伽黎亚派这次召唤地点附近刚好有一个在外面摘花的小孩……等到我们发现的时候已经来不及了，不管谁去救都只能和那个孩子一起被精炼了。”

“结果那个时候他冲了过去，替那个孩子挡住了美神的精炼波动。我们还以为他肯定完蛋了，没想到他和没事人似的夹着那孩子就回来了，完全没有被精炼的迹象。”

她睁大了眼睛，内心莫名升起了一股毛毛的感觉——不会被精炼的……加雷安人？

不……别想太多。她在内心告诫自己。也许只是和芙朵拉的情况一样，是当时参加了帝国方面超越之力的实验的人员。不过如果成功例不止芙朵拉一个的话，帝国怎么可能不把那个成功例加入战力之中呢，而且更别说还是一个非外族的加雷安人成功例？

她紧张地摇晃着鲍特，问他那个人跑哪去了。鲍特摇了摇头，不过提到因为也就是没几分钟前的事情，就算走也应该还没走远。她听闻，马上走到人群外围开始张望。

————————

失策了。爱梅特赛尔克将身体勉强藏在一棵没长多少叶子的树干之后，烦躁地咋了咋舌。

早知道就该放着那个小孩不管——本来觉得她肯定还在第一世界待着，没想到真的会恰好跑来这个蛮神召唤现场。

啊啊真是太烦人了，仔细想想从被海德林丢回来起自己就不该期待还有什么好运存在。

正当他还在思考该怎么不被那个英雄发现地脱身离开这里的时候，刚才他心血来潮救下的小孩居然找到了他。

“叔叔你怎么在这里呀？妈妈说为了谢谢你要请你吃饭呢，我们一起走吧！”

完了。

他捂住了眼睛，不想面对这个现实。过了一会他绝望地探出头去，正好对上她的眼睛。

他自暴自弃地准备开始传送，就算会迷失在灵脉中再也出不来，比起以这种形式再见到她来说也不算是一件坏事——要是运气能再好点能干脆直接消散一了百了那就更是再好不过。

然而这时传来一个轻微但令人怀念的声音，从她的方向。

周围的阿拉米格人都带着迷惑的表情看向了那个英雄——她正按着胸腔慢慢地吐息，从她的口中发出了一种奇怪的共鸣之声，仿佛像是在广阔无边的大海中寻找同伴的鲸鱼。

只有他明白这声音的意义——即使她的发音如此拙劣。

“好久不见。”

——————————————

她向城镇的居民借了一间屋子说要和他单独谈谈，然后现在他们俩坐在桌子旁，不约而同地陷入了沉默。

最终先打破沉默的还是他。

“哈……结果你到底是来干什么的？该不会真是那个混账蛮神海德林专门通知你来看我笑话的吧？啊啊可喜可贺那个无影终于变成了和你们一样的‘残次品’！！”

她垂着眼，对他戏言无动于衷。

“事到如今……居然说什么恢复记忆了……要是你能更早一点……”他攥紧了拳头，无法控制自己话语中的怨恨。

“就算我更早恢复记忆了，结局也还是会和现在一样。你明白的吧。”她终于睁开了双眼，露出了苦笑。

“说实话我也不知道这记忆还能不能算是‘我’的……是因为灵魂被统合所以‘恢复’，还是以超越之力‘看到’……”她盯着自己交握在一起的双手，慢慢地说着。

“但是不论我在什么时点得知这些，就算那时候单凭我能够制御那光之力……我也绝对不会成为无影‘爱梅特赛尔克’的同伴。”

这次换他闭上了眼睛。

没错——他早该明白这一点。分歧在上古时期已经造成，事到如今两人的目标早就没有统一的可能。

“那么，还有什么好说的……够了。”他的语气带上了一点死寂。然而这次沉默并没有持续太久。

“……爱梅特赛尔克，为什么你还活着？”她发问了。

他抬起头，看到她的眼睛不躲不闪地直视着他。

“你也不是没有选择权，若是不愿以你认为的“残缺”的状态复活，马上选择消散也是做得到的吧。”

他一时没有作声，然而再次攥紧的拳头出卖了他内心的动摇。

他咬紧了牙关，眉头紧紧地皱起，终于张开的眼中燃起了愤怒与不甘的火焰。

“你……你们……都能够以这种残次品的身躯活下去的话…………你要说我会做不到吗………………！”

被意外热情招待的食宿；

彻夜的无聊交谈与宿醉；

孩子母亲喜极而泣落在手上的眼泪；

幼童单纯而崇拜的眼神。

短短一天内他已经体验了太多曾经以无影爱梅特赛尔克和皇帝索鲁斯无从体验并且潜意识里回避体验的事情。人类很弱小，但是正因为这份弱小，也诞生了和曾经的上古之人全然不同的善意。

他从没有像现在这样希望自己没有‘感情’这种东西。

而她看着这样的他良久，最后终于露出了笑容。

“那就够了。”

“请你活下去。我希望……你能这样活下去。”

“……永别了，无影爱梅特赛尔克。”

他长长的吐出了一口气，垂下了头，无法掩饰内心的失落。

还是结束了，过去终究成为了必须抛下的过去。他甚至不想要抬头目送她的离开，固执地垂着头一言不发。然而过去了好几分钟，他都没有听见她开门离去的声响。他狐疑地抬起头，发现她依然站在他的面前。

“初次见面，亲切的旅人。谢谢你救了因为蛮神而陷入危机的孩子和阿拉米格人！我是所属拂晓血盟的冒险者，如果可以的话，可以请你告诉我你的名字并成为我的同伴吗？”

他看着向他鞠躬的‘英雄’，茫然地站起愣了好几分钟，直到一股笑意从胸腔涌出。他单手捂住脸，笑得不能自己。

孤独前行的时间已经太过长久，长久到他以为自己只剩下了这条唯一的道路，直至她出现。

站在这里的已经不再是上古之人，也不是无影或者帝国初代皇帝了。

虽然自己的目标不曾改变也不会改变，但是，至少现在，绕一下远路吧。

“那么……”他终于停止了大笑，站直了身躯，然后略显夸张地行了一个礼。

“初次见面，英雄大人。吾名为哈迪斯，仅仅是一个失去了故乡与过去的可悲男人。”

她眯起眼睛，嘴角不受控制地上扬起来。

“初次见面，我的名字是——”

完。

————————————————————————

蛇足

“话说回来。”

“……什么？”

“你到底回忆起多少？”哈迪斯看似漫不经心地抛出了这个疑问。

她内心一下警觉了起来。

“也……也没多少？就一些重要的场景吧……海德林啊佐迪亚克啊还有海德林啊什么的……”

“哼………………？是吗，那太遗憾了。”哈迪斯脸上却没有多少遗憾的表情：“还想回顾一下你当年告白时候的场景呢。”

“骗人，告白的明明是你…………啊。”

光之战士捂住了嘴，脸上露出了“完球了”的表情。

他的嘴角扯起了一个明显的弧度，金色的眼睛闪着狰狞的光芒，仿佛是准备捕食的猛兽：“哦……？你这不是记得挺清楚的吗？”

她后背唰的一下冒出了冷汗，下意识地后退了一步：“我、我我突然想起还有急事要回第一世界的水晶都一趟我们下次再见！”

但是还没等她传送开始，他就迅速上前一步扣住了她的手腕把她按在了门板上：“跑的还挺快啊，大.英.雄.？”

我命休矣——也许是她脸上绝望的表情太过明显，哈迪斯终于忍不住把头埋在她的肩窝开始喷笑。

“……请手下留情……”她苦着脸嘀咕了起来，他这才止住了笑声。然而促狭的笑容并没有从他脸上褪去，他将嘴唇凑近她的耳边，轻轻吐出两个字。

“休想。”

这时门外响起了敲门声音。

“英雄大人，没事吧？”是鲍特。哈迪斯明显地咋了下舌，放开了她的手腕。

她暗自松了一口气，扬声回复：“嗯，没事。我们差不多谈完了。”

她用眼神示意了一下哈迪斯，看到后者了然地戴起了兜帽，然后打开了门。

鲍特就在门外，其他的阿拉米格军和居民已经都回到了任务和自己的日常工作之中。他有些好奇地打量了一下英雄和自己昨天收留的加雷安人，有点犹豫该不该多嘴询问他们的关系，她看了一眼哈迪斯，自己主动开口了。

“他是我……故乡的熟人。因为我离开故乡的时间比较早，所以已经很久很久没见过了，没想到会在这里碰见。”感受到从旁边的哈迪斯方向传来的刺人目光，她轻轻踩了一下他的脚，示意他忍耐。

“居然是这样！诶，英雄居然不是艾欧泽亚人吗？我第一次知道！”鲍特惊讶地说到，完全接受了她的说辞。

“啊………………嗯。是很遥远的地方，现在那里已经……”她的语气变得含糊暧昧，而鲍特以自己的方式误解了她的踌躇：“抱歉，看来我问的太多了。”他微微低下头以示歉意，而她则笑着摆了摆手。

“这边的事情已经解决了的话，我也该回石之家一趟和塔塔露报告一下了。抱歉妨碍了你们这么久——知道这里已经成长到能够处理这种等级的蛮神，我非常高兴。”

鲍特自豪地笑了起来，以阿拉米格式军礼回复了她，随后向他们告别。

在哈迪斯跟着她准备离开这里的时候，鲍特最后拍了一下他的肩膀。

“你看，只要活下去果然还是会有好事的！”

他透过兜帽的阴影看着这个笑得一脸灿烂的原加雷马军人，不置可否地耸了耸肩，然后转身离开，最后还是挥了挥手表示道别。

————————————

她抓住他的手进行了传送，不过并没有先回石之家，而是先回到了自己久未回来的小窝——毕竟仔细想想现在就直接把他带到拂晓本部还是有很大问题，在这之前姑且还是需要先做一下准备。

然而刚走进屋子，哈迪斯就嫌弃地捂住了口鼻——因为太久没有回来，屋内充满了灰尘和淡淡的霉味。

她尴尬地打开了窗户试图通风，然而转头一看哈迪斯已经皱着眉头走到了房间中央环视了一圈，然后举起手，打了一个响指。

伟大的（不擅长整理的）光之战士哑然地看着一下子变得光鲜亮丽完全不像住人几个月没回来的样子的家，最后将感动的眼神投向了摘下了兜帽，一脸不爽地瘫坐在沙发上的哈迪斯。

“把你的蠢脸收一收。”他的面色依然不善：“明明转生了什么都变了，却只有缺点和以前像得十成十。会期待你的字典里有‘整理整顿’这些单词是我的失策。”

“我只是很久没回来过了而已，在家的时候姑且还是会……”她心虚地看了一眼脚边，把随意散落在地毯上的书本纸张往不显眼的地方踢了一踢。

他用鼻子哼了一下，明显没有相信她的说辞，但是也没有再追击，只是冲她勾了勾手指：“过来。”

她不明所以地走近，就被他抓住了手腕扯进了怀里。他的眉头依然皱着，但是在把额头抵在她的肩膀上的时候，还是长长地舒了一口气。

“…………那么，你到底记得多少。”他维持着这个姿势，再次问到这个问题，也许是因为位置的关系，声音显得有些闷。

她犹豫了一下，还是伸出了手，轻轻地环在了他的背上：“……应该大部分重要的事情都记得：人际关系、感情、灾难、佐迪亚克……海德林。”她的声音有点发抖：“但是肯定也有很多……甚至不记得自己曾经遗忘的记忆。”

已经失去的东西到底是无法计量的。

他抬起了头。

“那一战打散了我的一部分灵魂，也减弱了我和佐迪亚克的联系。”他不带表情地诉说着：“但是我依然是佐迪亚克的使徒——即使是现在这个身体，我也不会被其他蛮神精炼，包括海德林。但是如果这一次死去的话就不一样了。”

他抓起她的手，按在了心脏的位置。

“我不能放弃，我不会放弃——只要曾经献祭给佐迪亚克的同胞一日未还。即使现在这幅身体并不适合进行计划，但是不代表我会停下，不代表我不会去追寻其他方法。”

一抹讽刺的笑出现在他的嘴角。

“如果我是你，我会选择更加一劳永逸的方法解决这个隐患。”

她没有躲避他的试探，直到他收回那自嘲的笑容，她才将目光收回。

“你觉得现在我做得到吗。”她看着自己按在他心口的手，感受着那里的鼓动，借此平稳自己的语调：“而且即使没有恢复记忆，我也没有权利因为还未犯下的罪去裁决任何人。”

他的嘴角扭曲了起来，忍住了想要奚落她‘虚伪’的冲动。

“还是说……你……”然而她的声音却突然哽住了，她张开了嘴试图发声但是又再次闭上，挣扎了许久才再次发出了颤抖的声音。

“你会憎恨希望你能作为普通人类活下去的我吗？”

一滴泪水不受控制地从她的眼中落下，刚好落在哈迪斯的右手手心，他怔怔地看着她脸上留下的泪痕和手心中的水滴，闭上了眼睛。

无论是过去还是现在。

要是。

要是能够憎恨你的话。

那该有多轻松啊。

他再次把头搁回了她的肩膀上，用力叹了一口气。

“实在是、实在是麻烦死了……”

她有些慌张地抹去了脸上的泪痕，对气氛的突然转变有些不知所措，刚低下头，又看到他猛地抬起头，开始盯着她的脸看。

“你，几天没睡了。”他戳了一下她眼下浓重的黑眼圈，一脸厌烦地发问：“第一世界的灵光卫不是已经给收拾完了吗，怎么你那些‘亲爱的伙伴们’还不给你放个假的？”

“诶？这个不是……”她困惑地摇了摇头：“……只是因为那之后一直在梦中见到以前的记忆，所以……有一点……害怕睡着……”

“给我睡。”他毫不留情地弹了一下她的脑门：“不过是个脆弱的残次品还不好好维护，你要是很想猝死我倒是可以直接送你一程。”

她心有余悸地捂住了脑门，下意识地想要后退一点拉开距离，但是没想到后脑勺却已经被按住封住了退路——还没等她反应过来，他就近乎凶狠地吻住了她的嘴唇，咬住了她的下唇撬开了她的牙关。就在她大脑彻底当机的时候，一束魔法电流透过他按住她后脑的指尖冲进了她的脑子。

她什么都没来得及说就陷入了无梦的昏睡。

他看着睡着的她，终究是无法维持着那一副嫌弃的冷脸，从眼神中透露出无奈的笑意：“光记起这点就够我受的了，剩下的还是不用想起来了。”

“晚安。”

——————————————————

蛇足的蛇足

几天后，滞留在第一世界的伙伴们看到回归了的光之战士，满意地发现她的黑眼圈已经完美消失了。

“这才像话嘛！”阿莉塞得意洋洋地仿佛有尾巴都会翘起来一样：“把你赶回去休息是正确的选择！果然是因为在这边担心的事情太多不能好好休息吧！还是要回到原来的地方才能好好睡上一觉！”

不知道为什么，她的眼神却可疑地游移了起来：“啊……嗯……最近的确睡的……挺好的？？？？总之我已经没事了，不用担心。”

大家看她没事，便各自散去回到自己的地盘上继续开始帮助第一世界复兴，最后谁也没听到她的嘀咕。

“那个……能算睡眠吗？？？？？应该算是气绝吧？？？？？”


End file.
